


เขาคิดว่าตัวเองกำลังจะตาย

by mooncha9897



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncha9897/pseuds/mooncha9897
Summary: - คิดชื่อเรื่องไม่ออกชั้นก็แปะบรรทัดแรกของเรื่องมานั่นแหละจ้า ถถ- ตอนแรกจิ้นเป็นบีนู ตอนหลังบาปใจเลยเอาชื่อออก จิ้นคู่ได้ตามสบายเลยจ้า- 18+ ไม่ควรให้ผู้ปกครองพิจารณาเพราะถ้าพิจารณาแล้วไม่น่าจะให้อ่าน- แรงบันดาลใจ: [X] อ่านเค้าแต่ง dirty talk แล้วเออก็แซ่บดีนะ แต่พอแต่งเป็นภาษาไทยแล้วแอบตลกอะ แต่ก็แต่งออกมาแล้วแหละ ขำได้แต่อย่าขำแรงนะจุ๊บ





	เขาคิดว่าตัวเองกำลังจะตาย

**Author's Note:**

> \- คิดชื่อเรื่องไม่ออกชั้นก็แปะบรรทัดแรกของเรื่องมานั่นแหละจ้า ถถ  
> \- ตอนแรกจิ้นเป็นบีนู ตอนหลังบาปใจเลยเอาชื่อออก จิ้นคู่ได้ตามสบายเลยจ้า  
> \- 18+ ไม่ควรให้ผู้ปกครองพิจารณาเพราะถ้าพิจารณาแล้วไม่น่าจะให้อ่าน  
> \- แรงบันดาลใจ: [[X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761415/chapters/29113419)] อ่านเค้าแต่ง dirty talk แล้วเออก็แซ่บดีนะ แต่พอแต่งเป็นภาษาไทยแล้วแอบตลกอะ แต่ก็แต่งออกมาแล้วแหละ ขำได้แต่อย่าขำแรงนะจุ๊บ

.  
.

เขาคิดว่าตัวเองกำลังจะตาย

หากสวรรค์คือหนึ่งในดินแดนหลังความตาย เขาก็คิดว่าตัวเองกำลังจะตายเป็นรอบที่สี่

“ฮะ...ฮั่ก อึ่ก...พะ...พอก่อน”

เขาส่งเสียงแหบเครือประท้วงคนที่ร่อนสะโพกใส่ไม่หยุดมาตั้งแต่สองชั่วโมงก่อน เขาตายไปแล้วสามหน ครางจนเสียงแหบแห้ง บิดร่างจนผ้าปูเตียงยับยู่ยี่ แต่คนที่ขยับตัวอยู่เหนือร่างเขากลับไม่ยอมตายง่ายๆ เสียที

“ฉันรอวันนี้มาสองเดือน” อีกฝ่ายพูดชิดใบหูก่อนจะขบเม้มเรียกเสียงครางน่าอายออกมาจากปากเขาอีกครั้ง “คิดว่าฉันจะยอมหยุดง่ายๆ เหรอ”

“แต่มันก็ควรจะมีลิมิตไหม” คนถูกกระทำร้องประท้วงก่อนจะส่งเสียงซี้ดปากหลังโดนกระแทกเข้าที่จุดที่ทำให้เสียวปลาบจนต้องจิกปลายเท้า “นะ...นี่มันสองชั่วโมงแล้วนะ ใจคอจะไม่เอาเวลาไปทำอย่างอื่นเลยเหรอ”

“ก็ยังไม่เสร็จ” คนไม่รู้จักคุณค่าของเวลาพูดหน้าตาเฉย

“แต่ฉันเสร็จไปสามรอบแล้ว!”

“ก็จะได้เสร็จเป็นรอบที่สี่ไง”

“นี่! เฮ้ย!”

เขาอุทานลั่นเพราะจู่ๆ ก็โดนจับเปลี่ยนเป็นท่าคลานเข่า เขายอมรับว่ากล้ามแน่นๆ ของอีกฝ่ายน่ะสุดจะเซ็กซี่ แต่ก็รู้สึกเสียเปรียบที่ตัวเองโดนจับพลิกซ้ายพลิกขวาเป็นตุ๊กตาได้ง่ายๆ แบบนี้ เขาเอามือยันเตียงก่อนจะเอี้ยวตัวกลับไปมองคนที่ส่งยิ้มทะเล้นมาให้พร้อมกับถูไถแท่งร้อนกับปากทางเข้าของเขาเป็นรอบที่เท่าไหร่แล้วก็ไม่รู้

“จะพอก็ได้ แต่คราวนี้ไม่ออมแรงแล้วนะ” เขาหลับตากัดปากกลั้นเสียงครางเมื่ออีกฝ่ายแทรกตัวเข้ามา นึกเกลียดตัวเองที่ถึงปากจะบอกให้พอ แต่ร่างกายกลับตอบสนองการกระทำของอีกฝ่ายไปเสียทุกอย่าง “ฉันรู้ว่านายชอบ”

และเขาก็เกลียดหมอนี่...ที่รู้ดีว่าจะทำยังไงให้เขาคลั่ง

แขนขวาโดนดึงไพล่ไปด้านหลัง เขาอุทานตอนที่หน้ากระแทกลงจมหมอนแบบไม่ทันตั้งตัวก่อนจะหวีดร้องลั่นเมื่อคนข้างหลังสวนกายเข้ามาจนตัวโยก คนบ้าพลังกระทั้นร่างเข้ามาในตัวเขาถี่ๆ เสียงเนื้อกระทบเนื้อดังเฉอะแฉะ เขาส่งเสียงครางเครือ ขาสั่นจนแทบทรงตัวไม่ไหว หยาดน้ำเหนียวปริ่มออกมาจากส่วนกลางลำตัว คนบ้านี่กำลังจะทำให้เขาเป็นบ้า

“ชอบใช่ไหมล่ะ นายชอบเวลาที่ฉันเข้าไปในตัวนายลึกๆ แบบนี้” มืออีกข้างของอีกฝ่ายแบะก้นกลมอวบของเขาออกแล้วสวนกายเข้ามาลึก มันกระทบโดนจุดนั้นพอดีจนตัวเขากระตุก “ชอบเวลาฉันกระแทกตรงนั้นในตัวนาย ทำให้นายเสียวจนร้องออกมาจนเสียงแหบ คนอื่นคงคิดว่านายเป็นหวัด แต่ไม่ใช่หรอก” คนพูดหัวเราะหึ “นายครางจนเสียงแห้งเพราะฉันต่างหาก”

คำพูดนั้นฉุดอารมณ์เขาให้ยิ่งพุ่งสูง เขาไปเยี่ยมสวรรค์มาแล้วสามรอบ และก็รู้สึกว่าตัวเองกำลังจะได้ไปเป็นรอบที่สี่ อีกฝ่ายรู้ดีว่าจะพูดยังไงให้เขามีอารมณ์จนทนไม่ไหว มือซ้ายเขากำผ้าปูเตียงจนยับยู่ยี่ เว้าวอนให้คนที่ร่อนสะโพกอยู่ด้านหลังพาเขาขึ้นสวรรค์ด้วยน้ำเสียงแหบพร่า

“ดะ...ได้โปรด...”

“อยากเสร็จงั้นเหรอ?” เสียงพูดปนหอบของอีกฝ่ายช่างฟังดูเซ็กซี่ “นายจะเสร็จรอบที่สี่ทั้งๆ ที่ฉันยังไม่เสร็จสักรอบได้เหรอ?”

“อะ ฮึก ได้โปรด...” เขาสะอื้นพร้อมกับเบือนหน้ากลับไปมองคนใจร้าย สวรรค์อยู่ตรงหน้ารำไร แต่อีกฝ่ายกลับแกล้งเปลี่ยนจังหวะให้ช้าลงเสียอย่างนั้น 

“งั้นก็ขอร้องสิ” ยิ้มมุมปากนั่นทำให้ท้องเขาเสียวแปลบ “ทำให้ฉันอยากพานายขึ้นสวรรค์หน่อย”

“แต่ว่า…” เขาส่งสายตาเว้าวอน แต่ดูจากสีหน้าไม่ยี่หระนั่นแล้ว อีกฝ่ายคงไม่ใจอ่อนจนกว่าจะได้สิ่งที่ต้องการ เขากัดปาก ได้...ถ้านายต้องการ ฉันก็จะสนองให้...

“...ฉันชอบเวลานายเอาไอ้นั่นของนายเข้ามาในตัวฉัน” รอยยิ้มของอีกฝ่ายเลือนหายไป แทนที่ด้วยสีหน้าเรียบเฉยและแววตาหื่นกระหายที่ทำให้ไฟในตัวเขายิ่งลุกโชน “...ชอบเวลานายกระแทกแรงๆ เข้ามาจนขาฉันสั่น ทำให้ฉันครางชื่อนายซ้ำๆ จนกว่าจะเสร็จเลอะเต็มที่นอน...แต่นายจะหยุดง่ายๆ ไม่ได้หรอก” เขาแลบลิ้นเลียริมฝีปาก “ในตัวฉันตอนนี้มันแห้งสิ้นดี ฉันอยากให้นายปล่อยมันเข้ามา ปล่อยมันเข้ามาจนล้นออกมาเลอะขาฉัน...” เขาปรือตา ส่งเสียงกระเส่าขณะที่สบตากับคนที่ท่าทางเหมือนกำลังจะระเบิด “ _ช่วยเอาฉันแรงๆ ทีได้ไหม_ ”

อีกครั้งที่โดนจับเปลี่ยนท่าจนต้องส่งเสียงร้องลั่น อีกฝ่ายพิงหลังกับหมอนก่อนจะดึงเขาให้ล้มตามลงมา เขามีเวลาไม่ถึงห้าวินาทีด้วยซ้ำก่อนที่สะโพกจะถูกยกวางจ่อบนความแข็งขืน เขาสูดปากตอนที่ช่องทางด้านหลังค่อยๆ กลืนกินท่อนเนื้อนั้นลงไป ท่านี้ทำให้ท่อนลำนั้นเข้ามาลึกกว่าครั้งไหนๆ และทันทีที่ก้อนกลมนุ่มของเขาแนบต้นขาอีกฝ่าย มือแข็งแรงก็จับสะโพกเขายกขึ้นก่อนจะเด้งตัวสวนขึ้นมาจนเขาต้องหวีดร้องลั่นแล้วจิกเล็บลงกับกล้ามท้องแน่นๆ นั่น

“นายสวยชะมัดรู้มั้ย” เสียงคนพูดหอบกระเส่าขณะที่กระทั้นร่างเข้ามาในตัวเขาหนักๆ มือข้างหนึ่งเอื้อมมาบีบดึงยอดอกสีเข้มของเขาจนมันแข็งเป็นไต เขาเชิดหน้าส่งเสียงคราง น้ำตาซึมเพราะรู้สึกดีจนทนไม่ไหว “โดยเฉพาะตอนที่ทำหน้าตาเหยเกเพราะฉันแบบนี้”

“อะ...อ๊า...ตรงนั้น…”

“ฉันรักนาย” อีกฝ่ายขบกราม “รักนายจนแทบบ้ารู้มั้ย”

เขาอยากตอบกลับไปว่ารักอีกฝ่ายมากเหมือนกัน แต่ ณ เวลาที่จุดนั้นในตัวโดนกระแทกซ้ำๆ จนยอดท่อนเอ็นกลางลำตัวเยิ้มไปหมดแบบนี้ เขาคิดว่าอีกฝ่ายคงรอฟังเวลาอื่นได้ เขาปล่อยให้อีกคนจับสะโพกแล้วเด้งตัวสวนขึ้นมาถี่รัว เสียงเนื้อกระทบเนื้อดังไปทั่วห้องคละเคล้าไปกับเสียงครางและเสียงหอบหายใจ เขากัดฟันพร้อมกับสูดปาก เขาจะทนไม่ไหวแล้ว...

“ฉะ...ฉัน...จะเสร็จแล้ว”

“ซี้ด อือ...งั้นก็ปล่อยออกมา ฉันอยากเห็นหน้านายตอนนั้น”

“อ๊ะ อ๊ะ ฮัก อะ………….อ๊า!”

เขากรีดร้องพร้อมกับเกร็งตัวปลดปล่อยน้ำขาวขุ่นออกมาเลอะหน้าท้องอีกฝ่าย ตัวสั่นกระตุกหลังถึงสวรรค์เป็นครั้งที่สี่ แรงบีบรัดของเขาทำให้อีกฝ่ายส่งเสียงครางยาวก่อนจะอัดสะโพกเข้ามาเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายแล้วกดค้างไว้ ผนังภายในของเขาอุ่นวาบ มันคงจะทำความสะอาดลำบากแต่เขาก็ชอบให้อีกคนปล่อยเข้ามาแบบนี้ เขาชอบเวลาที่ตัวเองเลอะเทอะเปรอะเปื้อน ชอบเวลาที่อีกฝ่ายทำให้เขารู้ว่าตัวเองเป็นของ _ใคร_ เขาล้มตัวซบหน้าลงกับไหล่คนที่นอนหอบอยู่ด้านล่าง มืออีกฝ่ายยกตัวเขาให้หลุดออกจากความอึดอัดก่อนจะดึงเขาเข้าไปจูบ

“นายมันบ้าพลัง” เขาบ่นอุบอิบตอนที่พลิกตัวลงมานอนซุกไหล่แน่นๆ เปลือกตาเขาหนักอึ้ง เขาลากสังขารตัวเองมาจนถึงขีดจำกัดแล้ว อีกฝ่ายจรดจูบลงมาที่หน้าผากก่อนจะดึงแขนออกแล้วสอดหมอนเข้ามาแทน

“เดี๋ยวไปเอาผ้ามาเช็ดตัวให้ นอนแบบนี้ไม่สบายหรอก”

เขาอยากจะบ่นว่าที่ต้องมานอนไม่สบายตัวแบบนี้ก็เพราะเจ้าตัวนั่นแหละแต่ก็เพลียจนเกินกว่าจะต่อความ ห้องเงียบไปสักพัก เขากำลังครึ่งหลับครึ่งตื่นตอนที่ผ้าชื้นๆ แตะเข้าที่ใบหน้า

“เช็ดตัวก่อนแล้วค่อยนอนต่อนะ”

“อือ…”

“เดี๋ยวนายตื่นแล้วเราสั่งพิซซ่ามากินกัน”

“อือ…”

“...”

“...นี่”

“หือ?”

“ฉันรักนายนะ”

สัมผัสอ่อนหวานแตะลงที่ริมฝีปาก เขาปรือตาขึ้นมอง คนที่เขาเพิ่งบอกรักส่งยิ้มอบอุ่นมาให้

“ฉันก็รักนาย”

เขายิ้มก่อนจะปิดเปลือกตาลงอีกครั้ง สติเขากำลังจะหลุดลอย โลกทั้งใบช่างแสนสงบ มีเพียงเสียงขยับตัวของคนที่เขารักหมดหัวใจและเสียงบิดน้ำออกจากผ้าขนหนูที่ดังอยู่ในความเงียบ เขาซุกหน้าลงกับหมอนก่อนจะผลอยหลับไปอีกครั้ง

เย็นนั้นเขานอนหลับฝันดี

 

-END-


End file.
